


The Cat

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Post-AOD, but both Natla and Boaz are alive, just a bit of domestic bliss, nothing too bad, some blood, the children's identitites are purposefully left vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: A snippet from the household of Jacqueline Natla and Kristina Boaz.





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after a fanfic I haven't actually written yet, although I have pages and pages of notes on it. All you need to know is that Natla and Boaz are in a happy relationship and adopted a few children (I'm not telling you the children's indentities, although anyone who knows me could probably guess one of them.)  
> Also I'm still working on getting Boaz and Natla's voices sound right, so these snippets help me with that.

“Tina?” Natla peeked into the kitchen, hearing chopping sounds coming from there. “Are you cooking?”

Kristina paused in her work, a dripping knife held above a partially cut up piece of meat, her hands and the chopping board covered in blood. “No. I need this raw.”

Natla stepped into the room fully, crossing the room in a few long strides, and sneaking her arms around Kristina's waist she rested her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. “Well I'm not eating this, and I doubt the kids will either so… are there some cravings you have that I should know about? I'm no entomologist but I though it'd be more like… licking pollen from a flower or something.”

Kristina hummed, letting her head fall back, curving her neck so that her mouth was just a hair's breadth from the other's ear. “No… but there are other things I enjoy licking.”

Natla's whole body shuddered at the words, she felt the hot breath on her skin, the soft whisper tickling her ear. “I have no doubt…,” she breathed.

“But not now,” Kristina kissed her cheek before reluctantly returning to her work. Natla gave a little disappointed whine, but when the sounds of chopping once again filled the room, she couldn't help but focus on the meat again.

“So what's this about then?”

“The cat.”

“It's a cat?” Natla leaned forward to take a better look. “Why don't you do that down in the lab? Did you take up all the room again?”

“Me?” Kristina said mildly. Before Natla could answer, she continued: “And no, it's not a cat, it's _for_ a cat.”

“Huh?”

“The stray cat our children not so secretly try to lure in every time it appears in front of our house.”

“Ah, that cat,” Natla said thoughtfully. “Are we prepared to take care of a cat?”

“Us? That's our children's problem. They are adults, they should learn some responsibility,” Kristina smirked.

“Making them think you're doing them a favour but instead you pile up work on their backs. How evil,” Natla chuckled.

Kristina turned to her again, one eyebrow raised, and poked Natla on the nose with one bloody fingertip. “If three people taking care of one kitten is considered hard work, then being evil is exactly what our parenting needs.”

“Do you think we are spoiling them?” Natla asked with some concern, stepping around to lean on the kitchen counter, swiping the blood on her nose when it started to itch and crossing her arms.

“They can take care of themselves easily,” Kristina shrugged. “It's taking care of anyone and anything else that seems to be a problem.”

“And them getting interested in the cat played right into your hands,” Natla concluded, as if reciting a world domination plan.

“Exactly,” Kristina set aside the knife and slid the bloody chunks from the chopping board into a shallow metal bowl. When she stared to walk towards the front door, bowl in hand, she was unsurprised that Natla followed her.

“So what is it anyway?” Natla asked when Kristina opened the door. “I hope you're not wasting our dinner.”

“I would never,” Kristina rolled her eyes. “There were some spare parts from out latest experiment, I doubt anyone would eat it, even cooked.”

“Which parts?” Natla craned her neck in curiosity when Kristina set the bowl down on the doorstep.

“Well,” Kristina stood up, glancing around to see if the cat was nearby, “we are hoping to make our home this cat's home too, correct? And you know what they say.”

Natla chuckled, locking eyes with Kristina.. “Home is where the heart is?”

Kristina's mouth twitched in suppressed amusement. “You read my mind.”

“And it's still the best thing I've ever read,” Natla purred and kissed that smile off of her girlfriend's lips.


End file.
